


The First Night

by margerytyrell9190



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margerytyrell9190/pseuds/margerytyrell9190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee sneaks through Gumball's window to talk to him about something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AAO3 world! This is the first GumLee fanfic I have ever written. There are so many good ones on this site, I just had to give it a go and see what I could come up with. It's not finished yet, and I'm planning on going back to it at some point. Please read and leave comments!

“OH. EM. JEE. Gumball, tell me everything. What was it like? How big we talkin’? Did you uke or seme? I need to know! Don’t spare any kinky details! C’mon man don’t make me beg for it!!”

Fiona absolutely lost her shit when he finally decided to tell her. Truthfully, Gumball had been expecting no less; Fiona had been hinting that she knew something was up for weeks.

“I’m not going to tell you how big his dick is Fiona, so just forget about that.” Gumball’s cheeks were on fire even while he tried to look stern.

“Alright fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just ask Marshall how big your’s is when you’re not around. I’m sure he’ll tell me.”

Gumball sighed heavily. “Do you want to hear about how it happened or not?”

“Yes.” Her eyes glittered with anticipation. Gumball crossed the bedroom and sat cross-legged in the window seat facing Fiona.

“He just kind of showed up one night. I forgot to lock the window and he floated in.” Gumball could already feel the flush creeping up his neck, but Fiona didn’t seem to notice.

“Startin’ out a little creepy, but go on.” Resting her elbows on her knees, she interlaced her fingers and furrowed her brow at Gumball.

~

Gumball wasn’t quite asleep yet; an experiment he had been working on earlier in the day was keeping him awake. When he heard the creak of the window slowly opening, he jerked upright in bed.

“Wha- who’s there?” He called to the darkness of his bedroom. Looking around slowly, Gumball noticed two red sparks floating next to the heavy curtains. They winked at him.

“Wow Gum, didn’t know you scared so easily.” Marshall Lee floated lazily out of the shadows, his legs bent at the knee under him. 

“Glob Marshall! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to come check you out, see what princes do when the sun goes down. Nothing interesting, just like I thought.” The smile split Marshall’s face from ear to ear, his fangs poking into his bottom lip. 

“Marshall, I’ve had a long day. I need to get some sleep, I’m holding court tomorrow and a ton of candy people are expected. So if you could…”

“I’m just messing with you Gumball, I know you’re not that boring, some of the time anyway. I really came by to talk to you about something.”

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” Gumball crossed his legs and turned his body to face where Marshall floated. 

“Are we friends?” 

“Of course Marshall, why do you ask?” Gumball had no idea what Marshall was playing at; maybe he and Fiona were trying to play a trick on him or something.

“I don’t know, sometimes I just feel like you don’t like me.” Marshall looked down at the floor, color flooding into his pale cheeks.

“Well, you do get in the way sometimes, like when I’m trying to work. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you. I like you a lot Marshall.” Gumball smiled, then realized what he had said. “I mean, you know, as friends and junk.” Nice one Dumbball, he’ll never let you live that down.

“Oh, okay. It’s just…I like you too Gumball.” He’d never heard Marshall Lee talk this way before; it was, nice.

Gumball cleared his throat. “Good. Then it’s all settled. Feel better?”

Marshall screwed up his mouth in thought. “Not really. Now I think we need to talk about the fact that I just told you I like you, and you just blew me off.”

Gumball gaped at the vampire floating in front of his bed. “Wha- what?”

“You heard me Gumball. I said I like you. Not as friends though.” 

“Marshall…I…wha- what?” 

“I thought you were smart Gum jeez. I like you. That’s what I wanted to tell you. I can’t sleep during the day anymore because I can’t stop wondering if you feel anything for me.”

Oh holy glob. Marshall…and I? Together? That would be so…hot. Gumball felt himself stir under the blankets across his legs and folded his arms over his crotch just to make certain Marshall wouldn’t see. Of course he’d thought about Marshall that way, but never in a bazillion years thought the vampire would be interested in him.

“I can’t say I haven't thought about it.” Gumball’s face was getting hot.

“Really!” Excited, Marshall floated over and sat on the edge of the bed, so close he could reach out and touch Gumball.

“Yeah, I mean, I just never thought you’d be into me. So I never got serious about it.”

“Well. Let’s get serious about it now.” Dark red eyes glowed in Marshall’s pale blue face like two embers. One corner of the vampire’s mouth turned up in a crooked grin.

Gumball couldn’t think. “I, uh. Wha— um.” Before he could formulate a response, Marshall leaned in and their lips touched. Gumball didn’t think it was scientifically possible for sparks to occur from simple contact, but he felt something.

At first the kiss was sweet and chaste, just a brush of the lips. But a few moments into the kiss, Gumball felt something stir deep in his belly. He wanted this. He parted his lips and Marshall deftly slid his long, forked tongue into Gumball’s mouth. 

Gumball pushed his tongue into Marshall’s, goosebumps raising on his skin from the sensation. The vampire put a hand on the back of his neck and held him in the kiss. When they pulled apart, Gumball’s lower lip was white. Marshall licked his lips as color starting returning to Gumball’s mouth.

“So sweet.” Marshall said with a wolfish grin.

“You bit me!” Gumball tried his best to sound angry instead of aroused. 

“Relax Gum, it was just a nibble. Your lip’s already back to normal. Don’t worry about it.”

“What should we do now?” Gumball asked, hoping Marshall wouldn’t leave.

“Oh, I’ve already thought of a few things. Lie back.” Marshall motioned to the head of the bed. 

“What are you doing Marshall?” Gumball had laid his head back on his pillows and watched uneasily as the vampire climbed under the blankets.

“Just relax Gumball.” Then he felt it. Cold fingers on his hips; cool lips kissing him just below the navel. Ooh Glob.

Gumball let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, Marshall’s touch flooding his head. He felt Marshall’s fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and slide them carefully down his pink thighs.

“Wait Marshall! I—” Gumball’s cock sprang out of his shorts, already hard and dripping precum. 

The vampire chuckled low in his throat and wrapped his long fingers around Gumball’s shaft. He stroked the pink prince slowly and watched as violet eyes rolled back into Gumball’s head.

“I knew you wanted me. Now I wanna hear you say it.” Marshall teased. 

Gumball moaned. His brain was mush and his cock ached. Marshall was right, Gumball wanted him.

“Marshall, please.” Gumball sat up on his elbows and looked pleadingly down at the vampire stroking his pink manhood. “I want you.”

“That was easy.” With a smirk, Marshall opened his mouth and put his lips around the pink prince’s head. Gumball came almost instantly. 

“Oh glob Marshall! I’m sorry, I just—”

Wiping his mouth, Marshall laughed and crawled up the bed to lay next to Gumball.

“It’s all right. My fault really, I knew you were close.” 

“So, what does this mean?” Gumball asked with a sidelong glance at Marshall. “Are we like—?”

“A thing? Sure, if that’s what you want.”


End file.
